Operation: DUTCHMAN
Dastardly Ugly Tyrannical Captain Horribly Masters Aquatic Nether-worldliness Operation: DUTCHMAN is the third story in Gamewizard's series, and the sequel to Operation: ANCESTOR. While the story had more adventure and was longer than ANCESTOR, it still wasn't quite as appealing as Operation: GALACSIA. It is the first story that sets up part of Legend of the Eight Firstborn's plot, and even introduces the main antagonist of Gamewizard's series, Negatar Gnaa. It also introduced the pairing, Bruce/Violet. Operation: DUTCHMAN was published on June 15, 2011, and was completed on July 15, 2011. Summary On a mission to investigate KND ships that were lost at sea, Sector V and Numbuhs 10 and 11.0 were ambushed by the dreaded pirate, Davy Jones and his zombie fish crew aboard the Flying Dutchman. The crew kidnaps Numbuh 10 and Jones shows her her waterbending powers. When Eva meets Sector Z aboard the Dutchman, they helped her escape via magic mirror, and she made it back to her hometown safely. It was then that an old man, who lived close to her, Oshus, revealed that Eva Roberts was the daughter of Kyogre Neptune, the Ocean King, and revealed that she was the long-lost Ocean Princess. She and the team then had to go on a seafaring journey to retrieve the Seven Ocean Talisman and retrieve the Sea Crown in order to defeat Jones so Eva could take her place as Ocean Princess. During their journey, Eva got to meet her little blood brother, Manaphy, who was one of the Eight Legendary Firstborn. Oshus later revealed to be the Ocean King in disguise, who was turned into his human form by Jones. After retrieving the Phantom Sword, Eva threatened to Oshus that she would stab him, hard, if he tried to decide her destiny for her, saying she belongs on the surface world with Kade and her friends. Eventually, the Seven Talisman are located, and the Sea Temple is revealed as Davy Jones breaks in to try and steal the Sea Crown. Davy Jones kidnaps Manaphy and absorbs his power, making his own waterbending even stronger as he creates a maelstrom. Eva Roberts also awakens the power of the sea inside of her, and uses that power to clash with Davy Jones, eventually defeating him. The Flying Dutchman sinks as a result, and the seas are returned to normal. Reception While DUTCHMAN was received more well than ANCESTOR, its reviews were still mixed. It still lacked the decent puzzle-solving aspect that GALACSIA had, for both stages and the bosses. Reviewers also felt that it ripped too much off of Pirates of the Caribbean around the ending chapters. However, they were impressed with the backstory that was given to Numbuh 10, and her connection with the sea. Game Over Scenes "Don't worry, Rachel. I'll make the pain stop." - Mandy 1. "Your organization is ''next, Rachel."'' - Mandy 2. "I did it! I WON! HAA ha ha - ow." - Jerry Rassic 1. "Howdyou like them apples, Bully?" - Jerry 2. "Do ya fear death, Ms. Roberts?" - Davy Jones 1. "You'll have plenty of time to make up for opposing me. 100 years aboard the Dutchman as a start!" - Jones 2. "You need time to ponder your thoughts." - Jones 3. "Sorry. Oi'm not taking survivors today." - Jones 4. Worlds World 1 Yoshi's Island. Partner: Yoshi (temporarily). Boss: Fuzzibeast. World 2 Adabat Island. Partner: Marine the Raccoon. Boss: Spurt. World 3 Pirate Fleet. Partner: Interesting Twins. Boss: Mandy McKenzie. World 4 Bully Island. Partner: Patton Drilovsky. Boss: Xitsflicks. World 5 Ursula's Old Lair. Partner: Dr. Facilier. Boss: Meg. World 6 Skypia. Partner: Ace and Luvbi (temporarily). Boss: Heartburn. World 7 Davy Jones' Locker. Partner: All the sunken characters. Boss: None. World 8 Isla Cruces. Partner: None. Boss: The Kraken. World 9 Samiya, the Sea Temple. Partner: None. Boss: Davy Jones. Characters *'Eva Roberts' *Kade Jackson *Nigel Uno *Hoagie P. Gilligan *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Rachel T. McKenzie *Fanny Fulbright *Patton Drilovsky *Manaphy *Kyogre Neptune *Davy Jones *Sector Z *Sector W *Violet McCleary *Mandy McKenzie *Captain Whisker *Marine the Raccoon *The Interesting Twins *Luvbi Pairings 10/11.0(Main) 1/362 3/4 86/60 83/84 Harvey/Luvbi Bruce/Violet Category:Stories Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Category:Saga Finales